


Destroying a Life

by Everythinghappensforareason



Series: Slowly Crushing Hearts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, just a fair warning, manipualtion in general, schemeing, this Wendy is not the girl that you guys are used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one boy that was in the way of her main goal. Felix. However, this boy had a flaw that Wendy easily pointed out. Felix feared rejection and rejection is what he would most certainly get, especially with Wendy here. Her plan was simple: destroy the life that Felix knew, loved, and cherished. Peter Pan will be hers and hers alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroying a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the ages are the same:   
> Peter: 17  
> Felix:18   
> Wendy:16   
> (Remember they are older. This is mainly for physical appearance). 
> 
> IMPORTANT MUST READ!  
> Okay so I am warning you ahead of time for this next part in the series. For those of you that love Wendy (and don't get me wrong I love Wendy) you need to realize that the Wendy in this series is not anywhere close to Disney's Wendy or OUAT's Wendy. This Wendy is manipulative, kind of a bitch at times, and a tad bit evil, but that may be pushing it. I really do love Wendy's character and I kind of hate to write her this way, but this needed to happen for how and where I want this series to go. So fair warning if you don't want to see a Wendy like this then PLEASE do not read. I do not want nasty comments due to people not liking how she is portrayed.

Wendy would have been utterly stupid if she didn't think that Peter was attractive. The older boy was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking, but the brown haired girl couldn't possibly say that she loved Peter. No, she didn't love the boy. Wendy loved the power that Peter had. She loved the idea of having a title, of being queen of Neverland. The girl loved the idea of staying here on the island, being loved by all the lost boys. In order to obtain this power that she craved, she needed the attractive boy leader to fall for her. She needed for him to believe that Wendy Darling was his everything. She would be his and he would be hers. However, getting the boy to feel this way towards her would be a difficult task.

Peter Pan was the leader of about twenty to maybe twenty five lost boys. All of whom relied and depended on their boy leader. Wendy really didn't mind the boys. It would be quite cute actually if her and Peter got together and all the younger ones started to call them mother and father. She actually liked that idea a lot.

However, there was one boy that was in the way of her main goal. _Felix._ He was Peter's second in command. The first time she saw the boy, she realized how he felt towards his leader. Wendy could see the adoration, the lust, the love that was in Felix's eyes. Peter would look back at the other with the same kind of look, but Wendy knew that Peter did not fully understand what he felt towards his friend. This meant that Wendy could still manipulate the boy into thinking that Wendy was the one that he wanted, the one that he needed.

Wendy saw a flaw in Felix, which would most certainly help her achieve her goal. Felix was quiet. He didn't like to share his deep most personal feelings and emotions to anyone, even Peter. The lanky blonde idiot would never think to confess his love towards his leader. The boy was too... _afraid_. Wendy could sense that. Felix feared rejection and rejection is what he would most certainly get, especially with Wendy here. Her plan was simple: destroy the life that Felix knew, loved, and cherished.

So, as the years drew on, Wendy put her plan into action. At first she tried her hardest to escape, because she wanted them all to believe that she would never want to stay on a dangerous island full of hormonal boys. Every time she escaped, she would be brought back by either the lost boys or Peter Pan himself.

As she started to "get used to the idea" of staying on the island, Wendy made sure that she would start to make friends with the lost boys. The girl started to corrupt the youngest of the boys first. The young ones were always the easiest to fall for any kind of trap. They were the ones that believed that no one could do wrong. These little brats believed anyone, hell they have Peter as a leader. He is the devil himself, yet he gets the children to believe that he is some sort of hero, a saint practically.

Wendy used her motherly charm to win over the youngsters. The little slimy, snot nosed boys started to cling onto her. They would constantly be coming to her for a bedtime story, to take care of them when they had a stomach bug, or helped them clean off a wound that they had gained during battle.

It was pure joy to watch Felix during times such as these. The younger lost boys used to cling to him. Those boys had always looked up to him in awe. It was as though he was a beloved older brother. They would constantly be hanging on his arms or legs. A little boy with bright red hair would always request to sleep next to Felix because he felt "safer" with the older boy. Felix was the one that the boys went to when they were feeling ill or had injured themselves in a battle.

Not anymore. Wendy took the younger lost boys away from the sandy haired second in command. They were the first to fall prey to the motherly claws of Wendy Darling.

Next, were the rest of the lost boys. The older ones didn't go to Felix if they were not feeling well or if they had injured themselves. No, those boys wanted to look tough and brave in front of both of their leaders. The older lost boys constantly used to fight over who would go patrolling with Felix, who would hunt with Felix, who would sleep next to Felix, and who would be next to Felix in battle. Slowly, but surely, Wendy took them away as well.

The older lost boys were in awe of Wendy. They could not believe that a girl could survive and hold their own here on an island inhabit by only boys (save Tinkerbell). Wendy proved herself a worthy fighter. She quickly became a good swords man and was able to defeat even the best of the lost boys. She had gained respect from them after that.

Now it was Wendy that the older ones wanted to go patrolling with, be next to in a battle, sleep next to, and hunt with. Wendy was able to take the older boys away from Felix. That only left for one last thing: _**Peter Pan.**_

Peter was by far, the hardest one for Wendy to manipulate. She knew that the devilish boy would be the most difficult to fall for her trap. That boy was clever. He could see a lie from a mile away, so it was very hard to keep up the tactics, the games, when Wendy was near him.

Over the years she made sure to impress the boy leader as much as possible. Wendy was the one who brought back the largest deer for supper. She was the one to win all of her duels against the other lost boys. Wendy even made sure to dance around the fire with the other lost boys, welcoming them as family. All of the actions made Peter proud, which proved that he had already fallen for the first trap. He believed that he changed Wendy, when the real truth was that Wendy was changing all of them.

The girl's determination grew more and more as she watched Felix's reactions. She could see that every time her hand so much as touched Peter, Felix would flinch and look away.

One time, Wendy sat next to Peter watching the other lost boys dance around the fire. Felix was sitting right across from them, watching their every move. The brown haired girl decided to have a little fun with the lanky boy and let her head gently fall onto Peter's shoulder. She remembers feeling Peter relax into the affectionate touch. She smirked over at Felix to show that Pan was hers not his.  

Wendy could see that the blonde was slowly breaking down and that it was the perfect time to put into action the last part of her plan.

*******************

It was early in the morning and most of the lost boys were still asleep. Peter and Felix stood at the base of the camp, talking in hushed tones. Wendy, being ever so curious decided to creep up behind the two so she could hear what they were talking about.

As she approached she heard the deep voice of the blonde idiot. "Pan, I need to talk to you about something.....it's important and it cannot wait any longer." No, Wendy thought. She could hear it in the tone of his voice. He was going to tell Peter about how he felt, no he can't. He would ruin her plans!

"Felix, you know that I have certain business that I must take care of this morning. Whatever you have to say can surly wait." Peter was about to walk away, but he must have thought over what he had said and faced his loyal lost boy once again. "Meet me at our spot around midday. We can talk about whatever you wish to talk about then." With that Peter vanished.

Wendy had smiled to herself as she watched Felix wake the other boys up to start their morning ritual of eating, drills, patrolling, blah blah blah, the normal stuff. Today was the day that Felix would lose his precious Peter Pan.

At around midday Wendy made sure that she was at Hangman's Tree. This was Peter and Felix's spot. It used to be the lost boy camp, but once more and more came to the island there just was not enough room for all the boys to be crammed into one tree.

A smile came across Wendy's face as she watched Peter appear out of thin air. Confusion was written all over his face that Wendy was here and not Felix. "Wendy? Why are you here?" He asked as those damn eyebrows rose in a questioning stance.

Before she could answer, Wendy saw a hooded figure approaching them. She quickly closed the distance and pulled Peter into a bruising kiss.

The boy had stayed still, frozen for a few seconds, but quickly recovered and responded back with enthusiasm. His lips were full and soft and he tasted like coconut. Wendy moaned as she felt a tongue being swept across her bottom lip. She granted the boy entrance and opened her eyes to see Felix standing a few paces away. He looked liked a kicked puppy.

Wendy knew in that moment that she had won. She had taken away Felix's brothers and now his love. She destroyed any chance of him having a happy ending.

Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the only reason why I posted the second part up this fast was due to the great response that I got from part one. Also, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and then the next day will be Christmas, I won't be writing so I really wanted to write this and post it before my thoughts and ideas for this got away from me. Anyway tell me how you feel about it! I would love to hear your reactions to the developments.


End file.
